Something New
by skippylove25
Summary: I don't know how everybody will feel about this but it's a whole new Gail and Holly. They meet in college, Gail is gay, holly has a girlfriend...so yeah, let me know what you think! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the 1st fan fiction I have ever written and I'm really nervous about it. It's crazy because I have been reading these stories for years but never thought to actually write something myself. This is a big leap for me, so please review; I accept all kinds of criticism.

I have absolutely the worse organizing skills and I suck at math, which is why I am on my way to the university library to meet up with a tutor who is hopefully patient and willing to work with me. Granted I waited until the last minute, seeing as finals are next week, but it's better now than never, right? The chick, Holly, told me in the email that she would be wearing a blue hoodie but I have yet to spot her, until I am met by a pair of beautiful brown eyes, almost hypnotizing. Whoa, hypnotizing? I have no clue where that came from. Sure, I like girls but I've never been affected by just their eyes.

"You must be Gail?" she asked with a smile taking me from my slight daze.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" I ask somewhat perplexed because I didn't tell her what I would be wearing.

"Well I figured by the way you were staring at me that you had to be Gail', she replies with a head tilt and smile, which I thought was adorable. Whoa, I'm losing it here.

"Yeah, sorry I'm Gail," I manage to say. She gives me a look then says, "Okay then, let's find a table where we can get started, from the e-mail you make it seem like it's a lot that needs to be done." Holly says in a business tone, which kind of turns me on, I must say. I really need to get my thoughts under control, I don't even know if this chick is gay. "So what do you want to start on first?" she asks while looking at me.

"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Holly asks while trying to contain her laughter. "So serious", I laugh "my dad had to take Steve to the hospital to make sure his nose wasn't broken." I say with a smile on my face. Holly and I have been sitting here talking for a good hour now, we finished studying and organizing my binders, now we're here just talking like old friends. I found out that Holly recently graduated, is in the process of going to law school while tutoring part-time for the university and loves playing sports. This whole time sitting with Holly, I felt so relaxed and intrigued by her goals. Usually when I meet somebody I try not to get too close but with Holly it's different, fresh. There was this one cheerleader, Chloe, she was a gorgeous girl but as soon as she opened her mouth I knew I had to flee. Then there was Amber, I thought we really had something until I realized how crazy possessive she was. But with Holly, it just feels right.

"Go on a date with me," I simply say. I don't know where it came from but there it is. "I'm sorry but you can't just say 'go on a date with me', that's rude." She replies with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this weekend?" I ask with a sweet smile. Before she answers, she just looks at me like she's contemplating what to say.

"I would go on a date with you but I'm already spoken for," she says while looking away. I must say that I am very disappointed but I should've known that somebody like her wouldn't be single; she seems like a great girl.

I just shake my head and ask, "How long have y'all been together?"

"About a year," she replies. "I met her at the university gym, she plays basketball for the school actually but she's graduating this year."

"Well, if things don't work out then here's my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime as friends," I reply with a weak smile. Obviously she can see the disappointment on my face because she keeps giving me an apologetic look.

"We can definitely be friends, and I'm sorry if I gave you any kind of idea," she says with a sweet look. "No you didn't do anything besides be yourself that made me take interest in you. I didn't even know you were gay", I say.

"So, if you didn't know if I was gay or not, why ask me out?" she ask looking perplexed. "I like to take chances. If there is something or someone that interest me I go after it, life is too short to let things go," I reply with a little glint in my eye.

I am happy to say that finals are over and even happier to say that I passed with a 3.5 g.p.a. Go me! I'm packing up the remainder of my things from my apartment with the help of my brother and his friend Sam.

"Any other big stuff that needs to moved out?" Sam asks.

"No I think that's everything, the rest is my roommates," I reply. I'm so ready to be out of this place, my roommate was great and all but she was too trusting, letting any and everybody come to the house. I just can't deal with that anymore so for the time being I will be staying with my parents then looking for my own apartment before summer is over. Holly and I actually became good friends, she was supposed to be helping me move but something came up and she backed out. I would be mad about it but I have two guys I can use and abuse so it's all good. After hauling all my crap to my parents' house, Steve, Sam, and I decide to get something eat. As we step into the restaurant my phone starts sing Brave by Sara Barielles, when I look down and see Holly's name my heart kind of skips a beat.

"Hey guys I'm going to head to the restroom, I'll meet y'all at the booth." I say quickly as I make my way to restroom, answering the phone in the process. "Hey Holly, what's up?" I ask.

" I just wanted to call and apologize again for not making it earlier but I was wondering if you weren't too busy maybe we could meet at the beach a little later, say around 8?" she ask with a somewhat shy tone.

"Yea sure, I can do that. Is everything ok with you?" I ask. "Yea, I'm just stressing a little over finding another job since school is out but I'm ok," she replies. "Alright we'll I'll see you later this evening."

After eating and talking with the guys I decide to head home and get ready for the beach. I decide to wear jeans and a light hoodie because it tends to get a little could at night. I try calling Holly a few times as I pull up to the beach but there's no answer. I'm starting to think she stood me up again until someone knocks on my window, scaring the hell out of me.

"Omg, don't do that, especially at night," I say clutching my chest and opening my door.

"Aren't you like an aspiring cop, shouldn't you be prepared for anything?" she ask with a smirk and hand in hip.

"Whatever," I say because frankly I have no defense for that. She's right, I should be more alert. After I get out my car we start walking towards the water. It's really quiet between us, quieter than it's ever been and I don't know what to make of it. "What's wrong?" I ask sounding slightly concerned.

"What, why do you ask that?" she replies with a semi shocked look on her face. Like she's surprised that I can tell anything is wrong. Holly comes off as the type who has never had anyone look after her. I don't know if that's the case because we never really talk about her past relationships or even her family life but I just get that feeling from her, like she's use to being the caretaker. It makes me just want to envelop her in a big soft hug but I know I can't and she would probably think I'm weird for that. "Because you're quiet and you're never quiet. You're always saying or teaching me something, so what's going on with you? I know you say you've been stressed about finding a job but it has to be more than that," I say making her look at me as we stop walking. Standing here with Holly under the moonlight makes me realize just how beautiful and vulnerable she is.

"My girlfriend thinks I like you, and she may be right but she's being a complete asshole about it. Like she is about everything," she says while looking away.

"How is she being an asshole about it?" is the only thing I manage to say.

"She keeps accusing me of having sex with you. I have been there for her through everything but she's never understanding or caring when it doesn't benefit her." She says with an angry tone. "There's only so much I can take before I walk," she continues before I start kissing her. The minute my lips pressed against hers she froze for what felt like forever then slowly starts to kiss me back and for a moment I think I floated on cloud 9. Our lips start moving against one another so softly and slow, it's like we're both trying to savor this moment. I grab her by her hips pulling her completely against me which in turn awards me a moan, I start taking control of the kiss making it more passionate. I softly bite her bottom lip which earns me another moan before she pushes me away.

"Omg," she's freaking out, "I'm sorry," she says while touching her lip. I just look at her with my eyes half closed, breathing a little hard, "you have nothing to be sorry for," I say stepping closer to her, reaching for her hand which she lets me grasp. She doesn't say anything. She looks at our clasped hand then releases them saying something about the grocery store before running off to her car. And I mean literally run. I thought about running after her but then decided to let her be. She'll call eventually, a kiss like that can't go unacknowledged. Everything about that kiss was amazing, like it will never get old.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter is mainly Gail and Steve but Holly is coming up. Please please review, I would really like to know how I'm doing, good or bad!

Chapter 2

I tried calling Holly for 2 days but never received an answer, not even a text. I don't know what to think, maybe I had bad breath or maybe she just didn't like the kiss but I've never gotten complaints before. Screw it, I can't let her get to me, when she's ready to talk she'll call. I'm currently sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cheese puffs in front of me while searching for apartments online when my brother Steve walks in. "Hey kiddo," he says while ruffling my hair, "how's life back with the 'rents?"

"Eh it's ok. Mom is actually being cool instead of overbearing," I reply with my eyes still on the computer screen.

"That's good, I guess she realizes that we are finally grown," Steve says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I guess. Ugh, why are apartments so high!" I yell with an exasperated tone. Steve looks shocked by outburst but quickly recovers saying, "get a roommate, it will definitely take some stress off."

"Uh, no sir," I reply, "I don't trust too many people to be living with them and besides all my close friends are guys." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"What's wrong with guys, ask Dov or maybe even Traci if you're not comfortable with guys," Steve suggest. Hmm, the boy has a point, but wait. Doesn't Traci have a kid?

"You mean Traci from high school, with the kid?" I say. "I don't think so, that's almost worse than staying with a guy. Dirty diapers, crying, toys everywhere. I don't think so," I say with conviction.

"Come on, he's 4 now so there will be no worries about stinky diapers or crying. He's a really good kid and Traci is also in need of a roommate. You know she is going through a difficult time and it could really benefit the both of you, think about it." Steve says trying to convince me. Which I must say might have worked. Traci and I were never super close because she was in 2 years ahead of me but if my brother says she's good for it then why not. It's not like I have anything against children…

"Fine, what's her number?" I grumble. Traci is really my last option because I refuse to ask Dov.

After Steve gives me Traci number we decide to head to get something to eat from Chipotle around the corner. Steve and I have always had a great relationship; of course we had our sibling rivalries but never anything serious. It was mainly about girls but that could never between us. My brother and I are a lot alike but then we have our differences, for instance he is completely organized and knows exactly what he wants out of life. He's about to become a detective real soon, earlier than most but Steve has worked so hard throughout his life that he deserves it. I envy and look up to him but most of all I'm proud to say he's my brother. When I came out to him my sophomore year of high school (his senior year) he was very supportive and caring towards me. Even stayed by my side as I told our parents, our dad was a little sad but my mom was actually ok with it. She claims she saw it all the while I was growing up.

"What's been up, you haven't been yourself lately," Steve says while looking up from his meal to me.

"Nothing," I try to say nonchalantly while eating my chicken bowl. Mmm, I don't know what it is about chipotle but I just love their chicken bowls, scrumptious!

"You know I can read you like a book right?" Steve says with a slight laugh. And he's right. Between him and my mother, I couldn't get away with stealing a piece of gum without theming knowing by just looking at my face. But my dad, that's another story, I'm definitely daddy's little girl that can get away with anything.

"Ok," I say deciding to be honest, "you know that tutor I met up with? Well we became friends and I like her but she has a girlfriend. We kissed the other night but I haven't heard from her since." I say in one breath, putting it all out there to my brother.

"Hmm, ok." He says like he has no clue what to say. And that's unnatural because big shot Steve always has something to say. "Let it be. If she calls you then ok but if she doesn't call then obviously she's not leaving whoever she's with. You would be hurting yourself at the end." He finally says while looking me dead in the eye. All I can think is, damn. This is why I love my brother because he is so real and so raw. He's absolutely right but something is telling me to keep trying.

"You're right." I say while looking at my plate. "But I don't think I can give up that easily, besides she made it seem like they were having issues or something." I say sounding hopeful, borderline desperate. Steve just looks at me almost as if he's saying "poor child'.

"Look, I know Gail Peck is going to do what she wants at the end of the day but that's my advice to you, alright. You can either listen to your wise big bro or you can get an 'I told you so' later. Your choice." Steve says with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Damn right it's my choice," I mutter to myself as I lay in bed. My brother's words are still ringing in my head but I have to try, it doesn't hurt to try right? After a few more minutes I decide to take a chance and make the call. It rings 4 times before she finally answers.

"hello." She says in a raspy voice.

"Hey Holly, its Gail." I say like she doesn't already know that.

"I know," she says with a quiet laugh, "what's up?" she asks. Now that I have her on the phone, I don't even know what to say.

"What's been up with you, everything ok?" I ask.

"Yea, I've just been busy," she replies. This is not going exactly how I planned, I feel like I'm losing her and Gail Peck doesn't lose.

"Look, can you and I meet up somewhere and talk?" I ask hoping she would say yes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, actually I don't think we should even be friends. I'm sorry Gail but I have to go." She says before hanging up in my face. I'm completely and utterly shocked right now. I've never been rejected in such a way, never. You know what, screw Holly!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who are reviewing. I really appreciate it and please keep them coming!

Chapter 3

It's been a long week. I finally talked with Traci about getting an apartment together and she was actually pretty cool about it. At first she was worried because of her kid, Leo, but I told her everything would be cool as long as there is no crying. I've tried not to think about Holly too much but it's hard. I decide to hit up Chris and have him meet me at the park, I need a little tennis therapy and he is the best match at the moment. Chris and I play about 4 rounds before he starts whining about taking a break. 'Wimp', I think to myself.

"What's going on with you Gail, you usually tap out before I do," Chris says out of breath.

"Nothing I want to talk about, just relieving a little stress," I say hoping he won't push the conversation.

"Fine," he says. 'Thank you', I say to myself. Chris is a cool guy, we've known each other since middle school and he has always been a loyal friend. We were actually each other's first, which was so awkward I must say, we were both 16, curious, and just went for it. Needless to say it didn't work out well between us but we maintained our friendship and I'm grateful for that. After two more rounds of tennis, we are finally heading back to our cars.

"Do you want to get some lunch together?" I ask Chris.

"Na, I'm going to meet with Denise for lunch, but you're welcome to join if you want?" Chris asks, trying to be nice.

"No, I'm good, thanks," I say with a face. He knows I don't like Denise. Never have and never will. I don't know what it is but I don't get a good vibe from her, I already told Chris how I felt but if he wants to be blinded by love then so be it. I've come to realize that people like learning the hard way. After parting ways with Chris, I decide to hit up this little bistro right down the street from the park. I order a turkey croissant sandwich and decide to eat in. As I'm eating my sandwich, I'm looking down at phone really contemplate calling Holly again but I'm still pretty upset by our last conversation. I pick my head up as I hear the ding to the door and to my surprise I see Holly. She doesn't notice me as she orders her food, pays for her food, even goes to sit down and still doesn't notice me. Or maybe she doesn't want to notice me. Whatever the case is, I notice her. I notice sadness in her face, I notice how she barely picks her head up, and I notice that she is nothing like she was when we first met. Bright, confident...happy. I decide to bite the bullet and talk to her. I simply sit in the seat in front of her and watch as she looks up at me in complete shock.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" she asks. Now that I'm up close to her I can really see her face and start to realize why she will barely look up and why she looks so sad.

"What, I'm not stalking you. Besides if I were stalking you, you definitely wouldn't be sporting a bruise like that," I say while reaching for her face. "Who did this to you?" I ask with so much concern in my voice.

"None of your business," she says pulling away from me, "look, I should go..." she says while gathering her things.

"Wait," I say, "we're friends, and we tell each other stuff right? Just talk to me," I say hoping she would open up. She's quiet for a good five minutes; I was starting to think she wasn't going to say anything at all.

"My girlfriend and I got into a huge fight; harsh things were being said and then she got physical with me. The next day she apologized, saying it would never happen again and at first I actually believed it, like an idiot but after looking in the mirror and seeing this bruise for the past week and remembering how angry she was, it made me come to my senses. That I'm better than that, so I broke up with her." Holly says looking down at the table the whole time.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," I say in a genuine tone. If I ever see this chick, I'll definitely be giving her a taste of her own medicine, I think to myself.

"It's funny because I saw all the signs, I was just blind. My dad use to beat my mom while growing up, at times he would be the greatest guy then other times he turned into this monster and that's exactly what it was like with her. She would be happy and sweet then when something didn't go her way she would just get extremely angry but this is the first time she actually hit me." She admits. I can't believe she even admitted that much to me. I knew Holly had been through a lot. I didn't know what it was but I knew it had to be something. Now that I know, I never want to leave her side.

"Do you think she will try coming to your house or hurting you again," I ask, because I watch enough ID channel to know that some people just can't let go.

"No, she's not that crazy. She wants to play for the WNBA so she's not trying to get in any serious trouble." She replies. "I just want to put it all past me," she says.

"So does this mean, we could be friends now that you're single," I ask.

"Sure," she laughs, "we can be friends."


	4. Chapter 4

OK, here is chapter 4. please continue to review and let me know how you like the progress so far!

Holly and I have been almost inseparable since that day at the bistro about a month ago. Her face has cleared up; there has been no sign of her ex coming back, so that's definitely a good sign. I know I can't expect much from Holly right now given everything she's been through the past week, but I can't help but think what it would be like between us. She's such an amazing woman with so many goals that it kind of intimidates me. I never really had a goal, I just did what my I thought my parents expected of me. I've always felt like I had two options, either become a cop or become a lawyer. Of course I went with being a cop, mainly because of the badge. But now that I've met and gotten to know Holly, I realize there is more to life than just following the quota. I even started a list of things I want to accomplish as I finish school and start training for the academy; she brings out the best in me. She just started working as an assistant at some law firm thanks to my mother. I'm very grateful to my mother for getting Holly the job but I'm little upset about it as well because now I don't get to spend as much time with Holly. Bummer. I'm in the gym working out when my phone starts ringing. "Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Hey, I go on a 30 minute break in 20 minutes, do you want to meet up for lunch at the waterfall by the mall?" she asks with a smile in her tone. How could I say no to that?

"Sure, I'll be there soon," I say, hanging up the phone. I make my way to my car debating going home to take a quick shower but decide against it since I'm closer to the mall. I've been sitting here near the waterfall for about 10 minutes before I see Holly making her way towards me with a little pep in her step.

"Hey," she says sitting down next to me, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but I had to make some last minute copies for my boss," she says while looking at me.

"No worries, so how are you liking your new job?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I like it, it's not exactly what I want to do but it's definitely a step in the door. I really appreciate your mom for putting in a good word for me," she says with a huge smile. I could never get tired of that smile, or her in general. I think I have officially turned into a sap for a girl who is too damaged to even realize. I must not have been paying attention because next thing I know Holly is waving her hand in my face.

"Earth to Gail," She says while trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say shaking my head slightly. She's freaking adorable as she gives in to her laugher at my face.

"I asked if you wanted to go out to this club with my friend and I tomorrow night, it's supposed to be new," she manages to say after laughing at my expense.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm down," I reply.

We spent the rest of her lunch break talking about different people passing by and just basking in each other's company. I can't remember a time where I have felt this comfortable, so relaxed and honestly I think she feels the same. She seems so calm and free when we're together, like she can actually be herself. I decided to walk her back to work since it wasn't far from the waterfall. Ever so often our fingers would brush against one another; I almost had the courage to grab her hand but I wanted to let her make the move, which never came. As we made it to her building she looks towards me like she wanted to say something but instead she pulled me into a tight hug. I instantly felt at home in her arms. I don't know where this hug came from but I'm definitely not complaining. We hugged for about 2 minutes until she lets go and walks into her building. Just like that. No goodbye, no I'll see you later, just walked away. As I walk back to my car all I can think about is how warm her body felt to mine, how tight she squeezed me, and how it felt as though she didn't want to let go.

* * *

I'm back at my parents' house sitting on the couch with my dad while my mom is running around on the phone. Growing up my dad spent a lot of time at work being a police officer while my mom would take care of the house but now it seems that the tables have turned. My mom spends most of her time at work or brings work home but she never puts it before her family and that's one thing I admire about both my parents. They always put their family before work, definitely something I will take to my future family.

"So uh, how are things between you and holly?" my dad ask while reading the paper. I look at him like he grew two heads because my dad and I can talk about any and everything but never about my relationships, so this is very surprising.

"Things are good," I say, "but you know we're not together right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but you guys like each other right?" he ask while putting his newspaper down giving me his full attention. Where the hell is any of this coming from, I ask myself.

"Yeah, I guess, but she just got out of a bad relationship so we're keeping it as friends," I say with a sad look which my dad notices. Uh oh, he's giving me that look like he's ready to tell a long story.

"I don't know if your mother ever told you but before we dated we were friends for a long time, in the beginning I was the one who wasn't ready until I saw her start a relationship with someone else. I was ready to commit then but it was too late. They had a rocky relationship and eventually broke up and I thought I had my moment but she still rejected me. I told myself, I could either just let it go or I could be her close friend. I decided to be friends with her because at the end of the day it's better to be someone's friend before rushing into a relationship. Don't be sad, just embrace this situation. Look at your mother and me now, we have two wonderful children and a beautiful home; we couldn't ask for much else," My dad finally finishes. I don't say anything; I simply hug my dad and thank him for sharing that story with me. I love moments like this, where he passes on a piece of his wisdom.

* * *

I've been thinking a lot about what my dad said and he's right it's better to always be friends first rather than jumping into our emotions. Holly hasn't called since earlier and I damn sure haven't called either. I'm leaving everything on her side of the court. I'm giving her complete control. The minute my phone rings I'm expecting to see Holly's name but instead it's Chloe. I have no idea why she's calling so I decide to ignore it; she'll only frustrate me more with her too chipper tone. The second time my phone rings, I answer without looking at the id thinking it was Chloe again.

"WHAT!" I asked in an irritated tone. At first there was silence and I almost felt bad.

"If I knew hugging you would get this reaction from you later then I wouldn't have bothered," Holly answers through the phone. Now I felt extremely bad, my pale cheeks turning a bright red, thankfully she couldn't see.

"OMG, I am so sorry," I say rubbing my hand across my face, "I thought you were somebody else," I say in complete embarrassment. All I hear is laughter on the other side of the phone which is like music to my ears. Get it together Peck, remember y'all are just friends.

"It's all good, Gail, I have those moments all the time with bill collectors," she says. "I was actually calling to apologize about just walking away earlier, I'm not the best at speaking my feelings," she says into the phone. Of course I accept her apology but I think I'll make her sweat a little.

"It's cool Holly, but I think you should make it up to me some kind of way," I say hoping not to sound flirtatious.

"Okaaay, how about when you move into your next apartment I will definitely be there to help," she says. Eh, sounds good but not good enough, I think to myself.

"Ok, BUT you must also take me to play laser tag, tonight!" I say with conviction. She laughs super hard.

"Wow, how old are you again?" she asks in-between laughter. I'm insulted.

"I'll have you know that laser tag is a fine sport ma'am. Have you ever played?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was like 10," she said while still laughing. She can laugh all she wants; I bet she won't be laughing when she can't even beat those kids.

"Well, let's see if you still got it Holly! Invite a few of your friend's cause I have a few that I'm going to invite," I say into the phone as I fix me something to eat in the kitchen.

"Okay that sounds cool, I can meet you at your house in like 2 hours if you want to ride together," she says, actually sounding excited. I'm pretty excited myself but this is all business. Steve, Sam, Chris, even Denise and I play laser tag all the time. The loser always has to pay for everyone's dinner. Now that's the best part.

"Sounds good, see you then," I say as we hang up the phone. I can't help but have this huge smile on my face right now. Apparently Steve can't help but notice said smile.

"Whoa, who has you smiling from Cali to New York?" Steve asks. I can't help but laugh at that stupid phrase, my brother is such a corndog.

"Really, Steven?" I ask with laughter still in my eyes. "We're going to play laser tag tonight so get out of that suit," I say to him, "oh, and call Sam, see if he can make it."

"Uh ok," is all Steve can say as I grab my plate and vanish to living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, there it is. Next chapter will definitely be more Holly and Gail centric. Thank you so much for everyone's reviews, and please add more!

Chapter 5

It's almost been two hours and I still have no clue what to wear, I know it's a casual affair but I want to look good! I called Chris and he was totally down for laser tag, saying that he and Denise would meet us at the place. I finally decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white tee shirt. As I make my way downstairs I hear a lot of talking and laughing. When I walk into the kitchen, I am met by a beautiful sight of my family and Holly talking like she has always been a part of our family. It kind of warms my heart a little.

"Hey everybody," I say to make myself be known. Everyone looks my way with a smile or wave then return to what they were discussing previously, but for some reason Holly and I couldn't tear our eyes away from each other.

"So Holly, how is everything with Mr. Brinkman?" My mom asks breaking up our stare down.

"It's great, I really appreciate you getting me the job," she replies with so much gratitude.

"Oh, no problem honey," my mom says with a genuine smile. I don't know what it is but I think even my mom likes Holly. Usually my mom is friendly with any girl I bring home but she is never this friendly.

"So, Holly, Steve, Sam," I say turning to each owner, "are we ready to head out?" I ask, itching to zap some people, especially Holly.

"Yep, let's roll!" Sam said. As we're walking out the door Steve tells me that he and Sam will ride together because they have other plans afterwards. Perfect by me, more alone time with Holly.

It starts off as a silent drive, so silent that I almost wish Steve and Sam did ride with us.

"Are any of friends going to make it?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Yea, actually my friend Andy from school said she would meet me up there," she replies looking my way for a brief second. "What about you, just Steve and Sam or will there be more?" she ask.

"I have two more friends coming, really one but I guess I have to count in the significant other, right?" I say with a slight frown. She doesn't say anything, just laughs at my ridiculousness.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asks, taking me completely by surprise.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess no one has held my attention long enough," I reply, hoping that's a good enough answer. It's not that I don't want a relationship; I just haven't found that one person who is on my level, I think to myself.

"Except for me," she replies, looking at me from the side of her eye since she's driving. I don't know where all these questions are coming from but I hope I get a good end result.

"Except for you," I reply, deciding to be completely honest. I'm looking at her trying to read her emotions but she is so damn good at hiding them.

"Why me?" she finally says, giving me her full attention while we are stopped at a red light. Suddenly I feel very much on the spot. Usually I like being the center of attention but right now, a thousand butterflies are taking away my courage.

"Because you actually care about people's well-being, you're not money hungry; you actually want to help people, you care about the environment whereas some people wouldn't give two shits about this world that they live in. I can see your inner beauty and it pulls me to you, makes me want to protect you and never leave your side. I know this may be a little deep, but you asked," I say while fiddling with my hands. Next thing I know her hand is in mine. I didn't even realize when we pulled into the laser tag parking lot.

"You're a very sweet girl," Holly says while looking into my eyes, "and I'm not exactly ready for another relationship but I do like you." I knew she wouldn't be ready and that's ok, I need more friends anyway.

"Holly, it's okay, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I am always here for you as a friend," I say. Holly doesn't say anything; she simply pulls me into another tight hug, if not tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into my ear. I could've stayed like this all night until my asshole brother comes knocking on the window.

"Come on, love birds, let's kick some ass!" Steve says sounding like a kid. I groan inwardly to myself, always ruining a perfect moment. Holly, once again doesn't say anything. She simply gets out of the car and leaves me to collect myself. As I get out the car and walk to the entrance I see Chris and Denise already waiting, when we walk inside I see Holly talking closely with some girl. I almost get jealous but I have to remind myself, just friends.

"Gail, this is Andy, Andy Gail," Holly says introducing us. I don't know how to feel about this Andy person until I notice her making goo goo eyes at Sam. I suddenly feel much better. After the entire introductions are finished we choose our teams and head inside the battlefield. Of course we decided on girls against boys because we run the world, right? We have to stick together! After three games, we call it quits; of course we women took home the crown. We all decide to grab a burger before splitting up. I must admit, Andy is pretty cool and I think Sam has a little crush on her. Those two can't keep their eyes off each other.

"You guys should totally come and do paintball with me one day, it'll be so much fun," Andy exclaims. Everybody looks around the table like hell yea. If we play laser tag then of course we're down for some good ole paintballing. After we all finish eating, everybody goes their separate ways but not without Sam getting Andy's number. 'They actually look good together', I say to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews and please write more. Please be honest and let me know how you all felt about this chapter!

Chapter 6

"So, did you want to head back to your place or stay at mine for the night?" Holly asks in a nonchalant tone, as if I spend the night at her place all the time.

"Uh, yeah sure," I reply to her. My tone is cool and calm but inside I am freaking out. This is the first time Holly has invited me to her apartment and at night no less. From my past experience, when somebody ask you back their place then they have something extra on their mind. Not that I'm complaining but I must admit I am nervous. "You gotta admit, you had a good time playing laser tag," I say to Holly in effort to calm myself.

"Yeah, actually I had a great time. I guess not all things from childhood gets old," she replies while glancing my way. We connect eyes for a brief second before she starts driving again. After finally making it to her apartment complex, my nerves come back in double. 'Keep it together Peck', I kept saying in my head. As we stepped through her door, everything about it screamed Holly. It was neat, organized, homey; it was just right.

"Would you like something to drink?" Holly asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, water is fine." I answer. "So, how do you know Andy again?" I ask looking at her as she bends over in the fridge. 'Definitely a nice view', I say discreetly to myself. She laughs as turns around.

"Why, are you jealous?" she ask giving me this sexy sly look. "We were best friends in high school, she was the only girl willing to try out for every sport with me, even the boy's team," Holly says with a smile.

"Cool, so did y'all ever make the boys team?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Ooo no, our school wasn't having that but they still let us tryout, which I thought was stupid," she says with a scowl on her face. I can't help but laugh at how adorable she is.

* * *

Holly and I are halfway through some chick flick, I forgot the name and I haven't really been paying attention. I don't know how I could pay attention when holly is wrapped up against my side. All I can concentrate on is keeping my heartbeat natural so she doesn't notice.

"You can breathe, ya know?" she softly laughs. "Why are you so nervous, I don't bite," she says while turning to look at me. Damn, but I wish you did, I think to myself. Its like she read my mind because before I know it Holly is leaning closer to my ear. "Unless you want me to that is," she whispers before nipping on my ear. She kisses her way from my earlobe to my lips and I could've died in that moment. I'm completely frozen as her lips are pressed into mine. Just earlier tonight she told me she wasn't ready but now she seems ready to devour me. She pulls away from my lips then make her way down my neck, I do nothing but let out a soft breath. This is all beginning to be too much for me.

"Holly," I say trying to sound stern and not desperate for more. She pauses for a second like she's contemplating on whether she should stop or keep going before she finally picks her head up. "I thought you said you weren't ready for all this?" I ask, trying to get some understanding of what's going on.

"No, I said I wasn't ready for a relationship. Just because we have sex doesn't mean we're together." She says. She's right, sex does not define a relationship but I wouldn't mind having all the extra perks with her. "Look," she says, "we can be friends with benefits or just friends, it's your call. Ill respect either one," she says. This could end badly I thought to myself, but I'll definitely take the chance. She's worth it. As I start to lean in to kiss her, she starts to smile which in turn make me smile before our lips connect. The kiss starts off slow with Holly taking control, which I'm thankful for at the moment but it's kind of weird because I'm usually the one who is dominant. She starts pushing me back on the couch as she straddles me and holds my hands above my head while still kissing me. I don't think I have ever been this turned on before; I'm feeling things in places that I didn't know was possible just by kissing this woman. Before I know it, Holly is up and grabbing me by my hand pulling me towards her bedroom. When we reach her bed, she sits me down then straddles my lap and we start kissing like there is no tomorrow. I lay back with her on top of me, my hands start wandering south grabbing and squeezing her hips. She leans up to take her shirt off and I can't help but notice that she has a beautiful tattoo of a humming bird on her side. I reach up and rub my hand across it feeling her shiver; I reach up behind her to remove her bra. I cup her breast just to feel the weight, and then I lean up to lick around Holly's right nipple before taking it in my mouth while caressing her left nipple with my hand. The sounds Holly are making and the way she is grabbing my head is driving me into overload. Holly and I start kissing again as I flip positions with me on top now. I'm still caressing Holly's breast with my hands as my mouth travels down her neck, nipping and sucking every piece of flesh.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling completely rejuvenated, like that was seriously some of the best sleep ever. I yawn and stretch in bed which makes me realize that I'm alone, even the sheets are gone. Before I could even get up to search for Holly she comes back in the room wrapped in sheets, carrying a tray filled with food.

"Good morning," She says in a sing song tone. I laugh at how adorable she sounds.

"Did you have to take the sheets?" I ask her feeling cold and rather exposed.

"Yes, I was cold," she says back to me while getting in bed.

"Ever heard of clothes?" I ask with a smirk. She looks at me with a glint in her eye.

"Too much trouble," she simply replies. This girl is truly something else. We sit in bed and enjoy our meal, I must say this is the first time a girl has cooked for me. I could get use to this. After eating breakfast Holly decided it was time for another round, that girl has stamina. We're lying in bed watching 'the Big Bang Theory' until my phone rings.

"Hey Dad, What's up?" I say after looking at the caller id.

"Hey kid, I was wondering if you wanted to do a ride along with Oliver. You know get a real test for the streets," he says into the phone. Oliver would want to do a ride along, today of all days. I have been bugging Oliver to let me do a ride along with him since summer began but he has been doing a lot of training so he never had time. As much as I don't want to leave Holly's side, I know this might be my only chance at some real action this summer.

"Yeah, I'm down. What time should I be at the station?" I ask my dad.

"Meet him at the station at 2:30 and please be safe out there," my dad says before hanging up the phone. I'm super excited now, I glance at the time on my phone and realize I have an hour in a half to get home, change clothes, and meet Oliver at the station.

"What was that about?" Holly asks from the side of me. I turn to look back at her and can't help but lean down and kiss her so softly. When I pull away her eyes are still closed which makes me smile.

"I have to go, I'm going to be doing a ride along with an Officer at my dad's station," I say to Holly. She opens her eyes and almost looks sad that I have to leave.

"Okay, well I guess I have to give you a ride home, huh?" she asks with an adorable pout.

* * *

We've been sitting in my driveway for a good 5 minutes now, me looking straight ahead and her looking down at her fidgeting hands. I want her to be the first to speak but I think she feels the same about me.

"So...are you sure about the whole friend with benefits thing?" I ask while looking Holly's way. She stops fiddling with her hands, and then turns her head towards me.

"Yea, as long as you're ok with it," she says while looking me in the eye. I don't know how to feel about this situation but I won't tell her that.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it. Look, I have to go but I'll call you later after I make it back home," I say with my hand on the door handle, debating if I should kiss her or just leave. Before I get a chance to decide she's grabbing my face, pulling me closer to her. After we pull apart I head into my house thinking, 'what in the world have you got yourself into Peck'.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out how you all wanted or expected but please be patient, the good stuff is coming! I want to say thank you to every person who has left a review, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 7

This summer has actually been pretty cool, Oliver and I had a great time on the ride along so he decided to make every Tuesday our meet up day. For the past month Holly and I have spent almost every moment together since we made that agreement and I must admit it has been incredible.

"What do you think?" Holly asks as she hands me her laptop. She's been working on a paper that has to be submitted with her law school application for the past week. I'm shocked and flattered that she asked for my opinion about it. In a way I look up to Holly because she is so smart, multi-talented, and caring. She loves to volunteer, can play almost every sport, and she has a degree in Biology with a minor in Political Science. Even though I had a great life in high school I was such a slacker…never studying, or volunteering my time. But Holly went through a lot growing up and yet she managed to graduate on top of her class, care for other people and still strives for more. Maybe that's what attracts me to her. At times when we would be lying in bed I would think to myself that she was going to tell me she was ready to commit but it never came.

"I think it's great," I say as I hand her back her laptop.  
"You think your mom would look over it for me?" She asks while going over her paper again like the nerd she is.  
"I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem, seeing as she's your new best friend," I say with a laugh as I flip through channels on the TV. My mom has taken a real liking to Holly much to my surprise but maybe it's because Holly is into law. Or possible because Holly is willing to shop with her, who knows? Holly doesn't say anything just laughs as she walks back to her room. This past month with holly has been amazing, especially the sex. We tried to keep it between ourselves but people noticed how we were a little more touchy feely then usual, so they start assuming we were together. Holly, of course set them straight saying we're just friends and since then she has been acting different. In public she won't touch me now but once we're alone she can't get enough of me. I know we agreed to friends with benefits but I think reality is setting in that I want it all.  
"Hey, so I just got off the phone with Andy and she was talking about going to the movies, you down?" She asks as she walks back into the living room.  
"Na, I'm not really feeling the movies," I say as I start gathering some of my things.  
"Ok, well I'll tell her we won't be going," Holly replies as she picks up her phone.  
"You can go; I'm just going to head home," I say. She gives me a weird look.  
"Um ok. You know you can stay here while I'm gone." She says while still giving me a weird look. Lately we've been doing everything together and usually I stay at her apartment when she's gone but I'm starting to realize that I've been living in la la land. "Yeah, I know but I think it's time I start staying at home more. Ya know, so people won't get even more suspicious about us," I say in a sarcastic tone while looking away.  
"Really, Gail? Look, if this is starting to be too much then maybe we should go back to being just friends," Holly says in a frustrated tone.  
"Just like that," I say to Holly in disbelief, "you really mean to tell me that you are willing to let this go because you're scared to commit," I say to her. She looks completely shocked by what I just said but I'm sick of this. "You say you're scared because of what you witnessed growing up then having to deal with your ex, I get it! But you can't let your past control your future. I'm not perfect but I'm not going to hurt you, if anything I want to make it all better," I confess to her. She almost looks as though she wants to cry but instead she hugs me extremely tight.  
"You're right," she said into my neck, "but it's more than that, Julie my ex, was like my first real relationship, I went above and beyond for her but never got the same in return, and before that I was always taking care of my mother." Holly says pulling away to look at me, "Now I just want to take care of myself with no commitment to anybody else," she says. "I'm not trying to play with your emotions because honestly I feel the same for you but I need to get myself together, not hop in another relationship." Holly says while looking down. For a moment I can't form words, what am to say? I can't force her to be ready just because I am. And in that instant I hear my dad's words in the back of my head saying, 'at the end of the day, it's better to be friends then rush in a relationship'. I move my hands to pull Holly's face up towards mine and lean in to kiss her with as much emotion as I could, her hands instantly grab at my waist pulling me closer to her. I slowly pull away from her completely.

"I understand where you're coming from Holly, so I hope you can understand where I'm coming from with my decision to just be friends." There I said it. "The feelings I have for you run deep so I can't keep putting myself in a situation with you gaining false hope. Whenever you're ready I'll be here for you. I want the whole package but I'll settle for your friendship at the moment," I say with a brave face. Holly looks half shocked and half impressed by what I just told her, she almost looks speechless.

"Well, I…wasn't expecting that," Holly finally says. "I guess we just have to respect each other on this," she says while looking at me, "but are you sure that's your final decision?" she ask. I almost want to back out and say no but at the same time I want her to chase me.

"Is it your final decision to not be with me?" I retort back to her. I can see her thinking in that nerdy head of hers, every wrinkle in her forehead is working hard trying to figure out the best answer.

"Right now, yeah. It's my decision to not be with you but I definitely see a future with you. Just give me a little time," Holly replies looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I don't know if I would ever be able to deny that face. My heart breaks a little and then it jumps when she mentions the future but God only knows how true that is. Holly and I are staring at each other before she steps forward to kiss me. "Would one last time hurt?" She asks with a sly smile. Like I said, I could never deny that face and besides it's like closure or something, right? As we are kissing, she's pushing me on the couch, pulling at my shirt trying to get it off. At first everything was so fast, suddenly things slowed down, her caresses were extremely soft and slow and her kisses we're dragging across my stomach in a slow sail towards my jeans to take them off. Of all the times that Holly and I have been together, that had to be the BEST. It was as if she saying 'I bet you can't leave after that' or she could've been expressing what she couldn't say; either way, I want more! 'I'm screwed!' I scream in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

I did something different with this one by adding Holly's POV, let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I will add Holly's POV again, I just felt that I had to for this chapter. Thanks again for all reviews!

Chapter 8

"Hey Traci, I think I found the perfect apartment," I say into the phone with excitement.

"Gail, you do know that it's 7 in the morning?" Traci asks while yawning into the phone, apparently still in bed. I almost felt bad for waking her but I'm too excited about this and besides she has a kid so she should already be awake. I have been searching high and low for the best apartment with 3 bedrooms but I haven't been having much luck when it comes to the price.

"I know and I'm so sorry Traci but you have to go online and look up these apartments. They are amazing; the 3 bedroom is only 700 dollars. Besides doesn't Leo wake you up at the crack of dawn," I say to Traci.

"Usually he does but I wore him out last night at Chuck E. Cheese so he is still sleeping, thank the Lord," Traci sighs into the phone. "Look, text me the name of the apartments and I will look them up when I wake up, or we can meet up today and visit the apartments together?" Traci says into the phone.

"Ok, we can do that, I can pick you guys up around 1," I reply to Traci as we get off the phone. Yes, finally found an apartment! Trying to find an apartment for a decent price is hard so I really hope they have some available.

* * *

"Ok and this is the third bedroom," the leasing manager says turning to Traci, Leo, and myself.

"So what do you think lil man?" I ask Leo, seeing as this would be his room. He walks around as if he's inspecting it.

"Awesome!" he finally says. I laugh then tell the leasing manager that we are definitely interested in the apartment. As we make our way back to the office I notice that they have a Jacuzzi. I could think of few things I could do in that Jacuzzi, preferably with Holly. Speaking of Holly I just received a text from her.

-Hey, think you can meet for lunch-

-If you don't mind Traci and Leo coming because we already had plans to have lunch together- I text back to her.

"Ok, I see that the both of you are in school, is that correct?" the manager asks.

"Yes, it is," Traci says.

"We'll lucky for you ladies we give discounts to those who are in school. We will be taking one hundred dollars off your rent," the leasing manager says with a smile. I almost hugged her when she said that but I was able to contain myself.

"Oh my goodness that is amazing, thank you so much," I say to the lady. As we are leaving out the office I check my phone to see another text from Holly.

-That's cool, you know I have no problem with Traci but I don't want to intrude on you guys-

"Hey Trace, do you mind meeting Holly for her lunch break?" I ask as we get into my vehicle.

"Not a problem", Traci simple replies.

* * *

Its two months into my last year in school and I'm doing everything I can to stay organized and on top of my studies. It's also been two months since Holly told me she wasn't ready for a relationship but we have stayed close friends. Holly has been putting in extra hours at the law firm hoping to get promoted as a paralegal, she's been nervous about it but I know she'll get it. I offered to get my mother to work another favor for her but she refused to get promoted in that way, she says she wants to do it all on her own and I definitely respect that. We do go on occasionally dates but other than that it's all friendly. I'm actually dating somebody right now, nothing serious just someone to occupy my time.

"Hey," Holly says sitting down in the booth with me, "How were classes, and you could've waited on me to order asshole," she says as she steals one of my fries. I could've waited but I missed breakfast trying to rush to class and a girl has to eat.

"Yeah, well you were taking too long," I mumble while munching on my fries. "Class was good, very entertaining," I say. "How is work going?" I ask her.

"Good, I think I might be getting the promotion. Brinkman pulled me into his office saying that I have went above and beyond since I started working there and that he is impressed with my resume as well," she replied with a smile. I knew she would get the promotion; there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

"That's good, I knew you were worried about nothing," I say to her. Holly just smiles and looks at me before the waitress comes to take her order. I don't hear anything Holly orders, I am too mesmerized by her lips, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear, and the simple smile gives the waitress.

"So, how is living with Traci and Leo been?" Holly asks as the waitress walks away.

"Things have been pretty good, Leo is a real cool kid and Traci is awesome so far. She cleans and cooks, what more could I ask for?" I say to Holly with a huge smile on my face. It's only been 2 months of living with Traci but things really are good between us. We both agreed on rules for the house, we have a schedule set for when I am to watch Leo so she doesn't have to pay for daycare, and I never have to cook; the most I do is wash the dishes. I think it's a win/win situation.

"Gail?" I know that voice; please don't let it be who I think it is. "Hey, I thought you were still at school, I tried calling you but no answer," Sara says as she approaches the table. Sara is that someone who has been occupying my time, Sara is also that someone I didn't tell Holly anything about. I glance a look Holly's way and she's looking at me like 'who is this chick'. This should be interesting.

"Sara, hey! Ya know, I think I left my phone in my car, I'm sorry," I say to her. "I'll call you later if you want," I reply hoping she'll get the hint and leave. She looks hurt for a second by my brush off then looks between Holly and I trying to decipher if we're friends or something more.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Gail?" Holly says giving me a pointed look. I'm starting to feel like I'm in trouble with my mom or something. "Sara, how about you join us?" Holly asks Sara. Talk about awkward.

"Actually, I have to go. And Gail, don't worry about calling me," Sara says walking out of the restaurant. *sighs* Bummer, I think to myself. I wasn't that interested in Sara but she was a fun person to be around. I look up at Holly who has a pissed off look on her face.

"So.., Sara?" she says. "She was cute, ya know if you like short girls with pink hair," Holly says with a slight pout. 'Here we go,' I say to myself.

"Look, Holly. Sara wasn't anything serious, just something to occupy my time and keep my mind off you for a while," I say while looking at her. "And what gives you the right to be jealous anyway?" I ask with a slight smirk on my face. She notices my smirk but doesn't speak right away.

"I'm not jealous," she says in a disbelieving tone while looking at her plate of food. "Ok, maybe I'm a little jealous but honestly I thought you would've told me that you were seeing other people," Holly says looking up at me. She's right but at the same time I don't see the point in telling her. It's not my intentions to make her jealous or ask for any approval so I don't know why she expects me to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal," I say to Holly while stealing a few of her fresh fries. "I haven't told anyone actually, not even Traci and I live with her. But I will let you know next time" I tell Holly, hoping that will make her feel better.

"It's ok Gail, if you don't want me to know about your dating life then I understand," Holly says.

After meeting with Holly I decide to call Dov, hoping he would be interested in a marathon of video games because I definitely need to shoot up some people. Dov is one of my best guy friends that I met my freshmen year of college in orientation, and surprisingly we are in the same major, criminal justice. He's a great guy and isn't in a relationship so that helps when I need to vent or just get away. I could've asked him to be my roommate but guys in college are too messy.

* * *

Holly's POV

"Andy, how many times are you going to change your major?" I ask her as we walk around the mall shopping.

"I'm not saying I'm changing my major, I'm just saying that I want to take a few criminal justice classes. Sam was telling me that I only need 2 years of school to become a cop anyway so after I graduate I'll try for the academy," Andy says as we walk into Journeys shoe store. Andy has been my best friend for like ever, we've known each other since high school and have been inseparable since. Without her I don't think I would've made it through high school, she was always by my side whether I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to make me laugh.

"What do you think your parents will say, you've already switched your major twice and now you want to join the police force with a degree in Psychology," I say to her as I look at a pair of converse.

"I don't know and don't really care; I want to go out, kick some ass, and then sit in a stuffy office talking about people's problems," Andy says looking at me. "Are you going to get those or not, I thought you hated converse though?" Andy asks looking confused by my choice of shoe.

"I never said I hated them, they just look extra big on my feet. I was actually thinking about getting them for Gail but I can't remember if she has this color or not," I say still trying to debate with myself.

"Really, Gail huh?" Andy says with a hug smile. "Is her birthday coming up?" Andy asks.

"No, but these are her favorite brand of shoes," I say while trying to find a sales associate.

"So it's not her birthday, you're just buying them because they're her favorite?" Andy asks. "That's funny because I have known you since high school and I have never received a 'just because' gift from you," Andy says with a sly smile. I look at her confused trying to figure out where she's going with this. "Goodness, for you to be so smart, you're stupid. You obviously like her so just date her instead of confuse the poor girl," Andy says with a hand on her hip. Here we go.

"What if it doesn't work out, what if she turns out to an asshole just like everybody else," I say as the associate comes out with the right size.

"Trust me she won't, I told you from the start that I had a bad vibe about Julie but you didn't want to hear it. With Gail I don't get that same vibe, whenever I see you two together she is always looking at you with so much admiration, so trust me when I say that she just might be the one. I would hate for you to miss out on something good because you are so worried about your past." Andy says to me as I pay for the shoes. Andy is right, and so is Gail for that matter. I can't let my past control my future. Before I met Gail, I was honestly going with the motion. Everything I did consisted around Julie and her friends, it was never about me. But with Gail she always makes sure that I'm taken care of.

"I love you Andy," I say to her as we leave the shoe store. "This might sound corny but I am truly thankful for a friend like you," I say while glancing her way. She looks at me with a slight smile and bumps my shoulder.

"I love you too Hol, now stop being a coward and get your girl," Andy says. Shopping with Andy is always therapeutic.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for reviews! C. Shields: I'm not exactly positive if i will put Holly's ex in this story but if I do it might be awhile, just be patient with me.

As I am driving home from Dov's house I contemplate calling Sara to try and smooth things over but as soon as I pick my phone up, Holly starts calling.

"Hellooo", I say answering the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Watch a few movies, have a few drinks?" Holly suggested.

"Yea, sure but you bring the booze!" I say to her before hanging up the phone. Guess I won't be calling Sara. I rush home to get myself together and make sure the apartment is clean.

"Hey Trace", I say as I walk into the apartment, "Hope you don't mind but Holly is coming by to watch a few movies. You can join if you want," I say looking her way, secretly hoping she'll say no.

"Na, I think I will head to bed, I have to be up early for class tomorrow. Leo's already asleep so you guys should have no interruptions," Traci says with a sly smirk. Everyone wants to see Holly and I together, even Leo and he's only 4! "There's some food leftover if you guys are hungry and don't forget that tomorrow is your day with Leo!" Traci says as she walks towards her room. Can't really forget, Leo reminds me constantly. Traci has classes all day on Thursdays and I don't so I volunteered to be a mommy every Thursday. I wake him up, get him to school and after school I always have some type of field trip planned. I never knew that I could grow a bond with a 4 year old but he has definitely stolen my heart. Between him and Holly, they have me wrapped around their finger.

* * *

*Knock, knock*

I open the door to see Holly carrying a backpack and a gift bag with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I come bearing gifts!" Holly says walking through the door. Everyone is always bringing Leo something, makes me wish I was kid again so I could receive free gifts.

"Hey, well Leo's asleep but I will definitely get it to him in the morning before he leaves for school," I say to Holly referring to the gift bag. I walk into the kitchen to see Holly rummaging around searching for glasses, I'm assuming.

"Oh, this isn't for Leo, it's actually for you," she says while pulling out two wine glasses. I knew she was looking for glasses but she should know that I do not do wine. "I'm not sure if you will like them but they made me think of you when I saw them," Holly says while pulling out a wine bottle. I'm a little shocked that Holly has brought me a gift and also a little skeptical. Not too often do friends buy just because gifts without wanting something in return. Every time in high school when Chris needed a favor he would always give me a basket filled with all my favorite snacks.

"What favor do you need?" I ask with one eyebrow quirked as I pick up the gift bag.

"What? I don't need a favor. Can't I buy you something from the goodness of my heart?" Holly says while pouring us both a glass of wine. I look at her to see if she's joking but she looks sincere as she hands me my glass.

"You know I don't like wine Holly," I say to her as she hands me the glass. "I really hope you have something better in that bag," I say with a pout.

"Well if you like the movie "better than chocolate" then this is as good as it gets, besides this is the good stuff," Holly says holding up the wine bottle. "You know it's rude to not open somebody's gift, right?" Holly says as she pulls out a container of strawberries and whipped cream. What the hell is going on here, I question myself. Gifts, gay movies, strawberries and whipped cream? I think Holly is trying to kill me, in a good way. I'm actually scared to open the gift, especially if I don't like it. I sit on the couch to brace myself as I open the bag to see a pair of burgundy converse. It may not seem like much but it is to me especially seeing as I love converse and I was just telling Dov how it was time for a new pair.

"So? What do you think about the color?" Holly asks from behind the couch sounding nervous.

"I love them, thanks! I don't have the color yet so that's a plus," I say still looking down at my gift. "What made you get them?" I ask. Friends don't just buy friends a pair of shoes unless it's a certain occasion.

"Well like I said, they made me think of you. Everything makes me think of you actually." Holly says still behind the couch. Whoa, am I hearing things? I look towards holly with a confused look on my face. "I've been an idiot, ok? I have been a scared idiot and I'm sorry. You are truly an amazing woman and I don't want my past to mess up the future I could have with you," Holly says while coming to sit next to me grasping both my hands. "I'm not worried about my past anymore. I'm ready to commit to you, with you, whatever you need or want." Holly says squeezing my hands giving me a desperate look. I see every emotion running behind her eyes, her fear, her excitement; I see it all and that's what lets me know that she is serious. When Holly and I first met her emotions would be guarded but now I can see it all in her eyes and the way she holding my hands.

"Are you sure Holly because I don't want my heart to be broken later." I say to her while giving her hands a squeeze. She doesn't say anything; she moves her right hand from mine to caress my face then leans in to kiss me. Our lips are still only for a second, and then they are moving against one another in a slow motion. I could see every emotion in her eyes but now I can feel every emotion from this kiss alone. As we are kissing, her hands are now grasping my face pulling me closer as I put my hands around her waist. I pull away but can still feel her breath on my face. Before I can say anything she is leading me towards my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

It's short and a little explicit. You have been warned!

When Holly and I reach my room she opens and closes the door, then guides me to my bed pushing me down softly. Holly reaches for my jeans, pulling them off before climbing on top of me. I don't know what it is about Holly but she has my heart feeling like it's going to beat out of my chest. I try to grab her around the waist but she doesn't let me instead she grabs my wrist and presses them into the bed.

"No touching," Holly says in sultry low voice against my ear. She pulls back to look in my eyes and for a minute we begin a staring contest. Once again, I can see every emotion clouded in her eyes. They are filled with lust, admiration, fear, and possible even a little love. Holly leans down to take my bottom lip into her lips then starts a lazy trail down my jaw to my neck while reaching down to take my shirt off. Once my shirt is off we start kissing again, her left hand is softly skimming my side and stomach. Luckily when I try to touch her again she doesn't stop me, if anything I thought I may have heard her moan. My hands skim down her side before grabbing her rump and giving it a light squeeze. Holly starts kissing me down my stomach until she makes her way to my inner thighs. I feel like I'm on some type of drug, being taken higher and higher. Holly starts kissing my inner thighs then makes her way to my center where she begins to taste me. My body arches the moment her tongue touches my dripping center, my right hand goes to her head while my left is grabbing the sheets. Her tongue is so warm and her lips so soft, I don't know how long I can last before…

"Fuuucck!" I say in a low raspy tone as I cum. "Fuck, Holly…" I say while massaging Holly's scalp as she is still getting the best of me. She finally comes up with a smug smile on her face.

"I thought you could last longer than that Peck!" Holly says. I don't say anything, not because I don't want too; I just don't think I can. I'm still trying come back to earth taking slow breaths. "Don't move, I'll be right back," Holly says before she leaves the room. I lean up and rest against my head board covering myself with a sheet. I pinch myself for a second to make sure I'm not dreaming; Holly is seriously ready to commit. I still can't believe I came that fast, I usually last longer than she does but I guess my body missed her.

Holly walks back into the room with a tray that contains our wine and the strawberries and whipped cream I saw Holly with earlier. I felt a tingle in my center thinking about the fun we were about to have with the whipped cream. As Holly gets back in bed she places the tray on my lap and leans in for a kiss which I happily give to her. I pick up my glass and swirl it for a second before turning to look at Holly who is already sipping her wine. She looks my way with a seductress look, her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes low.

"So, we are really going to do this?" I ask after my long period of silence.

"Yes, we really are," she says with much conviction. I smile, happy that things are finally coming together. I put the tray on the night stand but not before grabbing the whipped cream.

-To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you guys enjoy, sorry to have left y'all hanging.

Chapter 11

I spray a swirl of whip cream on both Holly's nipples then spray some down her stomach, around her belly button, then trail down to the tip of her center. While I am doing that Holly keeps making this gasping sound that turns me on even more. I lean back up to take her right nipple into my mouth and instantly her hands are in hair my hair, I lavish both nipples with my mouth before moving my way down her stomach licking down the trail I made with the whip cream. Once I reach her center I lightly blow before licking her in a teasing manner which makes Holly moan. She is extremely wet, just the way I like it. I lick then take her clit into my mouth sucking on it lightly then giving a soft tug with my teeth. Holly tries to wrap her legs around my shoulders but I stop her, making sure her legs stay open. I gently press a finger to her opening then add another before inserting her completely making Holly's whole body lift from the bed. I start a slow rhythm then I start moving a little faster, pushing harder into her.

"Gail, Gail, Gail..." Holly's says my name in a mantra. Don't think I've heard my name so many times in a row, I laugh to myself. Just then Holly's body becomes rigid as she cums; I continue my assault on her body adding another finger to send her over the edge again. "Fuck. Fuck!" Holly gasps out.

Holly's legs are open, bent, and trembling as I finger her with two fingers and my mouth circling her clit. She's pushing at my head and moving her body backwards in an attempt to get away from me but I'm not having it. I grasp her thigh with my free hand to keep her in position.

"Gail, Please," Holly says in a desperate tone. "I don't know if I can…" Holly stops midsentence just as another orgasm flows through her body. I think she may have lost the ability to speak because no words come out; I look up to see her back arched and her face contorted in pleasure before she completely collapses on the bed. I remove my fingers; kiss her center one last time before I kiss my way up her body. I lay to the side of Holly, waiting on her to regain her senses. She is truly beautiful as she lies in a natural and raw afterglow. Her hair is all over her head, no glasses, and there is slight glint to her. I lay my head on her shoulder and my left hand circles around her right boob lightly squeezing it. We lay here in silence for a while until Holly picks up her wine glass and swiftly finishes what's left of it. "That was pretty amazing," Holly finally says after putting her empty glass back on the night stand.

"Yea, it was," I say to her comment. I'm extremely content in this moment, this bed, this room; I would be happy if we could stay here forever, away from all issues.

I wake up to Holly squeezing and caressing both my breast while she is down below blowing and nipping on my clit. When I look down at her she smiles before slowly licking my clit and sucking it into her warm mouth.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up," Holly says in a sexy voice. I look at the clock on my night stand and groan when I see that its 3 in the morning.

"Holly, as much as I would love to go another round I have to be up at 6 to make sure Leo gets to school on time," I say with an apologetic look on my face. She smiles from below before swiftly inserting 2 fingers into my wetness making my back arch and hands grab the sheets beside me. "Fucccck, Holly…" I say into the room, my body is sensitive from earlier so everything is still tender. Holly starts lapping at my wetness and continues her assault with her fingers before I finally cum. I don't say anything, just let my body slump into the bed. As my eyes fight to stay open I see her crawling back up my body, leaving a peck on my lips.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later feeling good but discombobulated. I look at the time to see its 8 o'clock, I immediately jump out of bed, throw on some clothes and rush out my room to get Leo up and ready. To my surprise Leo is already up and eating breakfast at the table. I look around confused because I don't see Holly or Traci.

"Good morning," Holly says coming from the restroom. "Leo, are you ready to go buddy?" She asks Leo as he is finishing up his breakfast. Obviously Holly remembered what I told her and made sure Leo got up on time and had breakfast, thankfully.

"Yup!" Leo says as he picks up his plate to hand to me before going to pick up his backpack.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I finally ask with a confused look as I take the plate from Leo and head to the kitchen.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you, besides I can handle getting him to school. You can go back to sleep if you want or take a shower," Holly says with a smirk my way.

"Come on Olly, I don't wanna be late," Leo says pulling on Holly's arm. "Bye Gail, see ya later!" Leo says to me walking to the door. That guy is very demanding, isn't he?

"Later lil man, be good at school," I say to him. "Are you coming back here?" I ask Holly before they step out the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back," Holly says while blowing me a kiss as they walk out the door together. I sit on the couch to collect my thoughts; Holly and I are really together now. No turning back. I hope she is really ready for this because I am; I am ready to start a new chapter in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think! Bad criticism is good criticism in my book!

Chapter 12

Life is great. My family is great, my friends are great, and I'm great. Everything's great, Holly and I have been together for four years now, of course we have minor issues but what relationship doesn't. We have been staying together for a year in a half now after I started working as a cop, we decided to stay in the same apartment complex that Traci and I were at but downgraded to a 2 bedroom. The extra room is used as an office and also as a guest room. I'm going into my third and last year as an officer before I apply to be a detective. Holly graduated from law school and has been stressing ever since she took the Bar Exam, which was a couple months ago. Now she is anxiously waiting for the results.

"Peck!" Oliver yells my name. "Are you going to continue to stare off in space or move out with the rest of your crew?" Oliver asks while looking at me. I look around and notice that everybody is clearing out from the room. I must've zoned out thinking about everything that has happened.

"Sorry Serg, I zoned out for a second," I say hoping he won't be so hard on me. Oliver and I have always got along great but sometimes he has to come down a little hard on me in front of others so they won't think I'm getting any type of special treatment.

"Na, its ok, I have those moments as well," Oliver says to me when there is no one else in the room. Oliver became sergeant 2 years ago; it was a proud moment for him. At one point Oliver would've been happy staying a training officer but eventually he decided that it was time for him to move up the chain especially with a new woman in his life. "Just don't zone out on the streets," Oliver says as we walk out the room together.

"Hey, you ready to ride out?" Dov asks with an excited smile on his face. Lately Dov has been extremely excited; I'm guessing it's because of his new found love interest. They've been together for two years now; they're one of those couples that spend way too much time together but still don't get tired of the other. I'm happy for Dov, it was definitely time for him to settle down and stop having one night stands.

"Yea, what are you so excited for?" I ask looking his way as we make our way outside to the squad car.

"I think I'm going to propose Gail," Dov says with a huge smile on his face. "It feels right, ya know?" He says with pep in his step. I look at him in disbelief because this definitely doesn't sound like the same guy from college.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. "I mean have you really thought about it or is this a spur of the moment thing," I say to him as we reach the car. I hop in the passenger side while he sits in the driver seat. I'm not trying to change his mind; I just want him to be exactly sure especially after what happen between Chris and Denise. They were together for almost 5 years until Denise had a baby that wasn't Chris's. Chris was absolutely heart broken when the baby came out with brown skin. After Denise has the baby confesses that she cheated on Chris but wasn't sure who the father was, she claimed that all she wanted was to be with Chris but he wasn't having it. Which I was thankful for, I knew something wasn't right about her but no one wants to listen to me. I would hate if the same thing was to happen to Dov.

"Every time I think about her, I get excited, I can't fight the smile that spreads across my face or stop my heart from beating out my chest whenever she calls or walks in a room," Dov says glancing my way as we pull out the parking lot. I look out the window as Dov is driving and can't help but think about Holly. I know we aren't ready to take the next step especially when Holly is still trying to work on her career but it's definitely in our future.

"Go for it, not too often that you find the one so if you guys really love each other, then I say go for it," I say to Dov looking towards him.

* * *

Holly's POV

I'm freaking out right now, completely thrown off my game; I never fail, like ever. I just received my results and apparently I didn't do as well as I thought I did. I studied so hard, I even had Gail pull an all-nighter with me. She created notecards with the word and their definition which I found so enduring of her. I truly thought I had it in the bag. Maybe that's where I went wrong, maybe I was too confident or not confident enough, I don't know. I shake my head to try and clear the thoughts forming but that doesn't help. I really need to get it together; I'm supposed to be meeting with Elaine, Gail's mother, for our weekly get together at this cute Chinese restaurant. We have been meeting like this constantly for about 3 years now, one week we might grab lunch, another week we would go shopping, or hit up a few museums and art galleries. I know she's going to ask about the results with her being a lawyer, maybe I should call and cancel before she shows up, I think to myself as I reach for my phone.

"Hi sweetheart! Why the troubled face?" Elaine says as she approaches our table. So much for cancelling, I think too myself. She sits across from me and takes a sip of her water that the waiter brought to the table before she came.

"Hey, Elaine, how's everything?" I say in hope I can avoid her last question with a question. She looks at me as if she knows I'm trying to avoid her question, nothing gets past that woman.

"All is good, now how is everything with you, you seem as though you're panicking behind those eyes," Elaine says to me while looking at her menu. I don't know what it is with these Pecks but they sure know how to read people, very well. I think about lying and saying nothing's wrong but I decide not to because Elaine and I have grew such a wonderful bond and I would hate to screw that up. She has become a second mother to me. More like the mom I never got the privilege to have.

"I…failed the Bar exam," I say looking at her to gauge her reaction. Her eyes glance up at me as she looks up from her menu then back down to her menu. I knew she would be disappointed but I didn't think she would get silent on me. "I don't know what or how it happened because I seriously thought I passed," I say in effort to try and explain myself. I'm on the verge of tears but I refuse to cry in public.

"It's ok, sweetie. You messed up when you had Gail study with you. You and I can go over everything together tomorrow to get you prepared for the next test, I'll let you in on a few of my secrets that helped me pass," Elaine says after putting her menu down and giving me her full attention. "It's ok to not pass the first time, sometimes people are too nervous and break down during the test. I know you'll pass the next time, just relax." Elaine says to in an attempt to calm the worry behind my eyes threatening to spill out. And oddly enough it worked.

"Did you pass your first time?" I ask in a tentative tone.

"Honestly, no. I didn't pass the first time and I was ok with it because I knew I had another opportunity to take it and I also knew what to expect so that made studying easier the second time around," Elaine says to me with a smile that I return.

"Gail actually did well when she helped me study," I say in my baby's defense. Everyone thinks Gail is like a child or she can't do anything right but they are all wrong. Gail is very capable and very grown, except for when Leo's around; she turns into a huge kid and I absolutely love it. Elaine laughs at my comment.

"So when will I be blessed with grandchildren?" Elaine asks. I almost spit out my drink at her question but quickly regain myself.

"Umm, I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about when we would have them…or how many," I say to her. I know Gail and I have been together for a while but children? I don't know if I'm ready for that, I'm still trying to get my career started but we aren't getting any younger, right? And Gail would be great with kids.

"Calm down, It's no rush," Elaine says as though she can see the panic behind my eyes. Pecks and their superpowers to read minds. Elaine and I spend the rest of our lunch date talking and laughing before we separate.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Holly's POV

I'm sitting at home sipping on my second glass of wine waiting for Gail to come home so I can tell her the sad news. I don't feel as bad as I did earlier but it still hurts. Elaine really made me feel better about the situation. Gail and her family have been so wonderful to me and I will be forever grateful that they took me in with open arms even after I hurt Gail. Gail and I have had our moments but the love we have for each other is so strong. Every morning that Gail works an early morning shift she leaves a note on her pillow that I find heart-warming, no matter what it says. Some mornings it may be a quote, a joke, a fact, a myth, a paragraph of how she feels for me or even a simple 'I love you'. After four years together she still sees me as her everything and I feel the exact same way, I can only imagine what our future could be like. Speaking of future, I haven't been able to shake the thought of having children with Gail thanks to Elaine. Gail and I honestly haven't talked about how many kids we want but now that I can't stop thinking about it I wouldn't mind two or three rugrats running around.

"Hey babe," Gail says as she walks through the door. I get up from the couch to greet her with a kiss. As soon as our lips connect I feel a thousand times better, she tries to pull away from the kiss but I won't let her. She lets me control the kiss as I pick up the speed and wrap my arms around her neck pulling her tightly against me. Gail brings her arms around my waist caressing my sides as she did so before slowing down our kiss. We pull apart and rest our foreheads against each other.

"Not that I'm complaining about this greeting but what did I do to deserve it?" Gail asks in a quiet tone.

"Nothing besides be you," I say while looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you and I'm happy to see you, is that a crime?" I ask with a smile forming on my face. She smiles back at me before taking my hand and guides me to the kitchen. I sit at the stool as Gail takes out two wine glasses and the wine. I remember a time when Gail was not a fan of wine but now every day she gets off work it's a requirement for her to have a glass or two to calm her nerves.

"How was your day?" Gail asks as she hands me my glass. I gladly accept the glass even though I've had two already. Here we go, I say to myself.

"Ifailedtheexam," I say in one breath. There, it's out there.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Come here baby," Gail says while walking towards me with her arms wide open which I gladly fall into. "It's ok Holly, was it my fault?" Gail ask pulling away to look me in the eye. I'm taken back by her question because I have no idea where she would get that from.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" I say looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well, ya know when I helped with your notecards, maybe I got some of the definitions mixed up," Gail says with a sad face. I kiss her pouty lips to make her feel better.

"No Gail, it was definitely not your fault and trust me if the definitions were wrong I would've known. I think I was overthinking the situation but your mom said that she would help me be better prepared for the next time I take the test," I say to Gail. She wraps her arms around me again rubbing my lower back making me feel completely at home.

"You'll pass next time," Gail whispers in my ear. As Gail's arms are around me I take her hair out of its confinement and start massaging her scalp which in turn makes her melt more into my arms, if that was even possible. "As much as I would love to stay in this position, I must go take a shower annnd you are more than welcome to join me my lover," Gail says pulling away to walk towards our bedroom. It takes a lot for me to not accept Gail's offer but I know that if I don't cook her a meal I will be dealing with a very hungry, very grumpy woman later and I like to avoid that at all cost.

* * *

I've been lying in bed for an hour staring at the ceiling with Gail wrapped into my side sleeping soundly. Gail only snores when she's had a long day so I will feel like a complete ass if I wake her up but she doesn't work tomorrow so I wouldn't be totally wrong, would I? During dinner I thought about bringing up the idea of starting a family to Gail but we got to talking about other things and it completely slipped my mind.

"Gail," I whisper, but she doesn't budge. "Gail!" I say a little louder. She turns on her back and for a second I think she's going to wake up but she doesn't. I lean on my side towards her and start a trail of kisses down her neck then towards her ear; usually this works when I have other things in mind. I take her lobe between my teeth before swirling my tongue around it. I feel her moving so I work back down to her neck to suck on her pulse point.

"Hol," Gail moans. Finally, I thought to myself. Gail slowly opens her eyes and grins when she realizes what's going on. "You love waking me up," Gail says leaning in for a kiss. Her kisses are so soft and sweet that I almost forget why I was trying to wake her up.

"How many kids do you want to have?" I ask flat out while pulling away to see her reaction. Her face drops completely.

"What? Holly, what?" She asks with the most adorable confused face I think I have ever seen.

"I want to have kids, well your mom wants us to give her grandchildren and I do too. So, how many would you like?" I ask her. She looks at me as If I lost my mind. And I just might have because this is new for me as well. She looks at the time on the night stand then groans in disappointment when she sees that its 1 in the morning.

"Holly, we can't have this conversation tomorrow maybe?" She asks while looking annoyed but trying to hide it.

"I won't be able to sleep unless you tell me how you feel about having children," I say, I'm such a brat but I have to know that we are still going in the same direction. Gail sighs before getting up and leaning against the headboard. I lean up with her but keep a distance between us.

"I want to have kids with you, however many you want just as long as you know I will not be birthing any of them. But honestly I'm not sure when we will be ready. I have my job that will constantly acquire my attention and so will you soon," Gail says while looking at me. She's right, we would both be too busy for kids but I really think we could make it work.

"I know but we can make it work, I'm willing to try Gail if you are," I say taking her hands into mine. She gives me a sympathetic look before leaning in to press her lips to mine.

"We can talk more about it tomorrow baby. I am willing to make it work with you but please let me get at least 8 hours of sleep then we can talk, ok?" Gail says with her hands caressing my cheeks. "Does that satisfy you?" She asks. I love this woman!

"Yes, I'll take it but we will definitely talk more in the morning," I say as I lay back down in the bed. I honestly thought Gail would be all for it but she's being smart about the situation and I love that about her. Gail sighs as she lies back in bed and curls into my side once again.

"I love you Holly".

* * *

Gail's POV

Dov's talking about marriage, now Holly is talking about having children. I'm honestly scared to have children with Holly, what if something happens to me and Holly is left to raise our kid on her own. That would be horrible, or what if we do have kids but don't show them enough attention then they'll resent us for the rest of their life. I thought we would wait a few more years to have kids, actually get married before having kids.

"Good morning," Holly says coming up behind me in the kitchen as I cook breakfast. "I thought you would still be sleep after last night," she says in a quiet sympathetic tone. I'm surprised I'm awake as well but Dov called me early asking if I would ride with him to look at engagement rings. I almost said no but I couldn't do that to him, guys are absolutely clueless when it comes to those types of things.

"Yeah, well Dov called this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards," I say with my back to her. I try to think of the best way to bring up last night's conversation without hurting Holly's feelings. "Holly, I think we should wait another year or two before we decide to have children," I say turning to look at her reaction. She looks sad for a second but then puts on her brave face.

"I agree, we should be ready within two years," Holly says with a small smile. I feel bad but I know it's the right decision, besides I want to do it right. I want to get married, buy a house, and then have children.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will have a little drama coming soon.

Chapter 14

Dov and I are at the mall scoping out all the jewelry stores they have. According to Dov we must go to all jewelry stores to get a better selection. The first couple stores we checked out was a bust but as we walked into the last jewelry store something felt extremely right about it. We walked around looking at all the different displays and everything was so elegant and classy, like Holly.

"Gail, you have to see this," Dov says a few feet away. I walk towards him to see him holding a beautiful platinum ring with diamonds circling the band. He looks at me with a huge smile, "I think this is it!" He says with much excitement. I take the ring from him to exam it and he might be right, this could be the one.

"I think she will love it," I say still looking at the ring before handing it back to him. He exams it one more time then starts asking the salesman all kinds of questions. I walk around some more to see if anything catches my eye. If we're going to have kids then we must get married first. A few things catch my eye but they don't really scream Holly, then I see it. It's a beaut and I believe Holly will absolutely love it, it's a three stone diamond ring, not small but not too big, it's just right for Holly's delicate finger. A saleswoman walks up to asking if I need any assistance.

"Yes, could I get a closer look at this ring?" I ask pointing to the one I want.

"Ah yes, this is one of our newest editions," the lady says pulling out the ring. I pick the ring up with my index finger and thumb to get a good look at the ring. I probably have the same kind of smile Dov had on his face just a few seconds ago but I don't care, this is perfect for Holly I don't even care about the price. Dov comes up on the side me taking the ring from my fingers.

"Whoa, this is beautiful," Dov says inspecting my ring. Back off, I think in my head. "But I still like the first one I chose," He says putting the ring down.

"Great, because this is for Holly," I say with a grin. He looks surprised for second but then starts smiling big.

"You're going to propose? That's awesome, maybe we should do it together," Dov says with excitement.

"No way, what if one says yes and the other doesn't? Then you're going to be heartbroken while Holly and I will be kissing and smiling, that just wouldn't be fair to you," I say to Dov with a smile because we all know if somebody was going to say no it sure wouldn't be Holly.

"Whatever Gail," Dov says as his face drops completely. I actually feel bad but I was only joking. His girlfriend, Summer is a wonderful person and she absolutely adores Dov so I know there's no way that she will turn him down.

"I'm joking Dov, you and I both know that she's going to say yes," I say to lighten his spirit which works thankfully. As we are leaving the store with our purchases, I keep trying to come up with the perfect way to purpose to Holly but I keep drawing a blank. Should I do it in private or should I do it in public, should I invite our friends and family or maybe go to the beach…Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I stop in my tracks. "The beach," I say to myself or at least I thought I did.

"What about the beach?" Dov asks looking at me as I start walking again. The beach is where we had our first kiss. Granted she ran off afterwards but still, it counts. "Gail?" Dov says trying to gain my attention again.

"Sorry, but the beach is where I will propose to Holly. It's where we first kissed so I think it'll be sentimental," I say with a small smile. "Have you thought about how you were going to propose to Summer?" I ask Dov hoping it's not something stupid or lame.

"I've been thinking about doing it at her parents' house, ya know ask the father and mother and then bam pop the question," Dov says with a thoughtful look on his face. That just might be a good idea.

"I think that should work," I say to Dov.

* * *

The Proposal

I have everything arranged. A nice dinner in a secluded area of the beach, Holly's favorite wine, flowers, I was even able to get a violinist to play while we had dinner together. Everything is in order, all I need is for Holly to finish getting ready and we are out the door. I'm starting to feel like I'm missing something, I move around the apartment to make sure I have everything I need before we leave. I have my keys, my phone, wallet, what else could it be. I look down at my feet and realize I don't have my shoes on yet; maybe that could be it. As I'm putting my shoes on it hits me, the ring! I quickly put my shoes on, race to guestroom to grab the ring. How on earth could I be so stupid, that's the main reason we're even going to the beach. I walk back out into the living room to see Holly looking for me.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went. You ready to go?" She asks while putting her earring on. Yes, I am definitely ready. I don't say anything as I walk up to Holly and grab her hand pulling her towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes," Holly laughs as she lets me pull her along. The car is filled with love songs as I drive us to the beach. I don't know if Holly realizes that I'm playing these songs on purpose or not but she seems to be enjoying the music so that's good. "Are you still not telling me where we're headed?" she asks after a song goes off.

"Nope, you'll see soon enough," I say to her with a smile. After 15 more minutes of driving I finally pull up to the same beach parking lot Holly and I were at that night. I look to her to see if she realizes but I don't think she does. I lead Holly down the beach to the area where our dinner will be held. "Do you know where we're at?" I ask Holly because her silence is killing me.

"Of course I know where we are Gail. How could I forget?" She says with a small smile gracing her face. As we get closer to the table Holly stops walking and squeezes my hand. "What's going on Gail, how did you manage this?" Holly asks with a shocked look on her face. There's a table surrounded by a beautiful gazebo set for two with candles lit, champagne chilling next to the table, and a violinist sitting nearby.

"I have my ways," I say with a shrug. "I managed to get your favorite restaurant to deliver food and a waiter to be at our service for the night," I say to Holly with a huge smile, feeling quite proud of myself. The waiter sets our plates in front of us and pours us both a glass of wine. I raise my glass to Holly which she does in return. "To many years of love and accomplishments," I say to Holly as my toast. We enjoy our meal, talking about nonsense. That's something I love about Holly, we always have something to talk about. There is never a dull moment. "Holly, from the day I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. I was the one who didn't believe in love at first sight but you changed all that. When I found out you had a girlfriend it crushed me because I felt I would never have a chance with you, but then you admitted you liked me and I knew from that moment I wouldn't let you slip from my grasp. Even if that did mean we had to be friends, I needed you in my life. And I still need you in my life. I could be having the worse day but coming home to you makes everything better. Holly, you give me security, love, encouragement, power and so much more; I want to spend the rest of my life giving you the same in return. I want to protect you, love you, encourage you, do whatever that is needed to make sure you're happy," I say to Holly who is on the verge of tears. I feel so much love in my heart that lets me know that I'm doing the right thing. The violinist is playing a beautiful almost sultry melody that makes this moment even more right. I get up from my seat and walk towards Holly bending on one knee. My left hand is holding Holly's knee while I use my right hand to pick the ring from my pocket. As I open the box my hands start shaking, "Holly Jessica Stewart, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I look up at Holly to see tears freely falling from her eyes out of pure joy.

"Yes, yes I will be your wife," Holly says through her tears with a huge smile on her face. I think I fell in love all over again, seeing her happy makes me happy. I slide the ring onto her finger and before I know it she's pulling me up into her arms hugging me like this was her last time. "I love you so much baby," She whispers in my ear.

"Dance with me," I say to Holly as we pull away which she happily obliges. We danced to the violinist soft melody, letting our minds drift into a happy place. I place kisses along Holly's neck and shoulder while swaying to the music.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you so much Gail," Holly says as we dance. My heart warmed at her confession, I squeeze her tighter to me and caress her back. Holly's fingers caressing the back of my neck are sending chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach.

"You ready to head home?" I ask Holly in a slightly husky tone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Holly and I stumble through the door with our hands all over each other. I'm able to close and lock the door even with Holly showing immense attention to my neck. I don't think we're going to make it to the bedroom on this first round. Holly's lips never break from mine as I ease her on the couch; I rest my left knee between her legs as we lay down. Holly's hands are pulling at my shirt then my bra leaving me topless. Her hands are setting my body on fire as she scratches at my back. I remove her shirt and bra before laying completely on top of her, flesh to flesh, making her moan into my ear. I move my hands to caress her breast, sucking her right nipple into my mouth while I play with her left nipple. I kiss my way down to her stomach before pulling off her pants and underwear leaving her naked, completely beautiful. I start kissing from her right calf to her inner thigh teasing as I went along before coming face to face with her core. She was extremely wet and ready. I licked from her opening to her clit making her whole body shudder. I thought about devouring her with my mouth but I wanted to watch instead. I dipped one finger into her opening loving the way she felt and responded, I added another finger slowly going in and out, her moans grew louder as she started to pull my head closer to her opening. I was tempted to taste her but I wanted to work her up a little more. I moved my body back up to hers coming face to face to a beautiful sight. Her mouth is slightly parted, eyes filled with love and lust. I picked up my pace gingerly thrusting my fingers into her vagina which in turn makes Holly throw her head back letting out a deep moan. I place several kisses around Holly's exposed neck, licking and nipping as I went along. I can feel that she is close so I move back down her body eager to taste all that is Holly.

"Yes. Gail, yes. Right there." Holly moans were turning me on, making me wetter then I think is possible. I look up at her face and I almost cum at the sight. She has her lip between her teeth looking down at me while playing with her nipples. I lean up while still thrusting my fingers in her to take a nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it. Holly grabs the back of my head while moaning louder. "Don't stop baby, please," Holly moans. I can feel her getting closer by the way she's getting tighter around my fingers. I move back down between her legs removing my fingers from her to replace them with my tongue. The minute I suck on Holly's clit she's cumming like a waterfall. I lick and suck her clit until she can no longer take it. "Fuck, fuck, Gail, fuck!" Holly screams as I place my fingers back in her to continue my assault on her. Holly's body goes limp as I remove my fingers and crawl back up her body.

"Hey baby," I say once we're face to face. Holly gives me this lazy 'I just got laid look' before pulling me closer to kiss me. I lay my head on her chest enjoying the rapid beat it plays after sex.

* * *

I open my eyes to realize that Holly and I ended up sleeping on the couch last night, I guess we were too tired to move.

"Babe. Door, someone's at the door," Holly says making me realize that in fact somebody is knocking on the door. I guess that's what woke me up. I get up and stretch as I make my way to the door. I look through the peephole only to be met with a bouquet of flowers. I didn't order any flowers, I think to myself as I open the door.

"Hi, I have a delivery here for Holly Stewart," the man says with the flowers. Who would be delivering flowers to Holly? I thank the man and close the door before walking into the living room.

"Holly, you have a delivery," I say with a slight attitude. She turns to me and looks at the flowers with a smile. What the hell is she smiling for? "Why are you smiling?" I say to her, clearly not amused that someone else is sending my baby flowers.

"There not from you?" She asks when she sees the expression my face. "Well check the tag, I don't know anybody that would send me flowers except you Gail," she says in assuring tone. I look at the tag and in the moment everything comes crashing down.

"'Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are. – Markus Zusak. I'm sorry for the past, but I want to make things right.' What the hell does that even mean?" I say looking at Holly with a frustrated look on my face. Holly maneuvers to sitting on the couch, taking the card from my hand to read it herself.

"It's from Julie." Holly says in a stale tone. Everything inside me goes rigid. Julie, the one who hit Holly leaving her crushed. This is not good, what gives her the right to come back into Holly's life…our life, after all this time.

"How does she even know where we stay?" I ask still standing in the same position, unmoving. Holly doesn't say anything, just a simple shrug of her shoulders. "She had to have found out some way," I mutter to myself. "Have you been in contact with her?" I ask trying to get some kind of reaction out her.

"No, do you really think I would stay in contact with her? Or tell her where we live? No, Gail," Holly sighs out. "I don't know how she got my information or what her plan is by sending me these flowers, but I do know that I love you, I want you. Not her, it will always be you," Holly says while coming to stand in front of me. I put my cop skills to work by looking into her eyes searching for any kind of deceit but there is none. I take her hand into mine to pull her into our bedroom.

"I'm going to take a bath, join me?" I ask Holly. Of course she obliges. I don't know what's about to happen with this Julie chick but I do know that I am willing to fight for what I love.

*Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't know how everyone still feels about the story but I hope you're still enjoying it. If you feel like there should be anything added to make it more interesting then please feel free to let me know. Like I said, this is my 1st story so criticism is very much so welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 16

Holly's POV

I'm at work trying to go over a file for a case coming up next week but I am having such a hard time concentrating. My mind keeps going back to yesterday when I received that delivery. I don't know what Julie has planned but I feel in my heart that this will not end well and that terrifies me. Julie and I haven't spoken since we broke up so honestly I have no clue where this is coming from. If she really thinks that I am leaving Gail to try and work things out with her then she's out of her mind.

"Holly, you have someone here to see you," Trisha, the office secretary informs me, "She's waiting in the lobby for you."

"Who's here to see me?" I ask Trish with a nervous look on my face.

"She said an old friend," Trisha says before walking away. Great, some help she was. In the back of my mind I know its Julie. A part of me wants to sneak out but that's too cowardly, I'm woman enough to confront her. I walked in the lobby to be met with a woman from my past that I never thought I would see again, she almost looks the same except a little older and possibly cockier. Here we go. As I walk closer to her she gets up and attempts to greet me with a hug but before she could I gently push her back so we don't connect.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask in a quiet stern tone while folding my arms. I can't believe she really tried to hug me, and I wish I could knock that smug look off her face but I must maintain my professionalism at work.

"Isn't it obvious Holly? I want you back." Julie says with a smirk. A smirk I use to love. "I know I was wrong for what happen and I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for our relationship but I had other things going on. I want to make up for lost time," She says while pulling at my left hand. I quickly move my hand from hers.

"Why after all this time?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"I know it's been awhile, I did try getting in touch with you but it was hard. I've been missing you for a while and I miss how you were so good to me. You accepted me for who I was and I miss that about you. I know I wasn't there for you like I should've been but I promise if you give me another chance that I will do all that I can and more to make it up to you," Julie says with a sincere look on her face. Too bad I don't care.

"Look, Julie. I'm engaged to a wonderful woman who I would never hurt or leave. And even if I wasn't with her I would never revert back to you," I say with so much conviction while looking at her so she knew I was serious. Her face drops a little, and then she looks to my left hand to see if there was a ring on my finger.

"How long have you been with her?" Julie asks with an unreadable look.

"Four years," I say. "Look, do me a favor and please don't ever contact me again," I say to her because this conversation has lasted way too long.

"Four years? Didn't take you long to move on I see. I wouldn't be surprised if it was that blonde chick," She says with a grimace. I don't say anything; I shrug my shoulder in a nonchalant matter which I guess gave the answer away. "Wow, so it is her! I knew you two had something going on," She says while shaking her head.

"Actually there was nothing going on between us but since you wanted to be an asshole who am I to miss out on something great. It is the same blonde chick, and I have been happy ever since. There is nothing you can do to make up the past because she has done that and so much more. Just leave me alone," I say to her. She looks as if she wants to say something but doesn't and in that moment I get that same chill I had after she hit me all those years ago. I see nothing but anger in her eyes, I don't know if it's because I rejected her or the fact that it's Gail that I'm with but I really don't care. I just know that I have to get away from her.

"Whatever Holly, you'll see more of me," Julie says before walking out the building. I truly hope she doesn't mean that. I can't deal with this right now; I'm just getting my life together. My life is just starting, she can't possible think she can come around and screw up what Gail and I have. I walk back to my desk thinking about what just happen. Should I tell Gail? I really don't want to stress her out but I know this is something she would want to know.

* * *

Gail's POV

My heart is racing as I chase after this guy that Dov and I are supposed to bring into custody. I hate when the suspect runs, as soon as they see the uniform they take off running, which in my book makes you guilty. I'm so close until he turns down an alley, when I make the turn I see it's a dead end but I don't see the perp. I pull my gun out slowly walking with precaution through the ally.

"Gail, where are you?" I hear Dov ask through the dispatch. Right as I'm about to answer I feel somebody push me from behind, as I turn around the guy hits me in the face sending me stumbling back. I regain my composure and manage to miss the second punch he sent my way. I immediately pull my gun towards him.

"DON'T YOU MOVE!" I yell to the perp "I will shoot if you run," I say to the guy meaning every word. "Turn around slowly and put your hands against the wall," I say. Thankfully he listens. I walk up to him with my handcuffs ready, with my gun still raised I tell him to put his hands behind his back.

"Dov, I have the guy and I will meet you back at the car," I say to dispatch while pushing the suspect forward out the alley and towards the squad car. My left cheek is in so much pain right now, it hurts to even move it.

"Whoa, what happen to your face?" Dov ask as I meet him back at the car.

"Perp got a little frisky," I say trying to brush it off.

"You might need to get that checked out," Dov says inspecting my face. "You have a nasty cut below your eye; we can swing by the hospital after dropping him off." Dov says while walking around to get to the driver seat. I look in the mirror from the car visor to see what damage has been done. Dov is right, that is a pretty nasty cut, and Holly is not going to be happy about this. After we drop the suspect off and fill out paperwork we change into our street clothes and Dov takes me to the hospital. Nothing major, the doctor gave me a few stitches and told me to put ice on my face. On the way home I check my phone and notice that Holly hasn't called or texted me today, usually I would hear from her on her lunch break but not today. I fix my hands to send her a text but change my mind; she should be home by now so I'll see her soon.

"You sure you're ok Gail?" Dov ask from the driver seat.

"Yeah, just a little out of it. I need some wine and a bubble bath…and Holly," I say in a lazy tone. I walk through the front door and I'm immediately met with a delicious aroma and soft music filling the apartment. I walk towards the kitchen to see Holly softly swaying to the melody and turning the stove off. I walk up slowly behind her, gently wrapping my arms around her.

"AHH!" Holy screams while turning to hit at me until she realizes it's me. "GAIL! I'm so sorry; did I do that to your face?" Holly asks while grabbing at my face looking concerned. I can't help but laugh because this girl packs no punch, there is no way she could've did this me. "What happen to your face?" she ask when she realizes she didn't do this. "Did Julie do this to you?" Holly asks getting angry. Julie, what the hell does she have to do with anything?

"What, no. I got into an altercation on the job. Why would you think Julie did this to me?" I ask looking at Holly.

"She came into my job today, wanting to patch things up but I told her there was no way that was happening and I don't think she took it too well. So when I see that you look like you've been in a fight I thought she might've been the one to do this to you," Holly says while fixing me an ice pack. I feel myself getting angry at the thought of Holly's ex trying to come back and stir up trouble. I know I'm a cop and I should be all about the peace but if I ever come across Julie that might be the day I lose my badge. I get a horrible feeling about this girl, I don't know what it is but I think I'm about to find out soon.

"Is that why you got so scared when I came up behind you?" I ask Holly with a concerned look on my face "Did she touch you again?" I ask feeling my anger rise.

"No, she didn't touch me. She freaked me out a little but it could all be in my head," Holly says while pressing the ice pack gently to my eye.

"Holly, everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." I say while pushing Holly's hand away so I could lean in to her softly, and attempt to take all her worries away with only a kiss. "We have to work on your hearing skills baby, you need to be more attentive to your surroundings even at home," I say to Holly through our kisses.


	17. Chapter 17

It's not much but it's something! Please let me know what y'all think about this chapter!

Chapter 17

My eyes are closed but my body is awake, mainly due to my cheek throbbing, I can't stand criminals. I glance at the clock on my nightstand to see that's its 6:25 a.m., I groan as I close my eyes, I have to be up soon but I'm really not feeling today. I roll over to my side hoping to squeeze in some cuddle time with Holly but to my surprise she's not even in bed. Usually I'm the first one up and Holly loves her beauty sleep so this is strange. I slowly drag myself from the bed in search of Holly, as I get closer to the living room I hear her talking in a hushed frustrated tone but I can't really make out what she's saying. I think about eaves dropping but I refrain because if I want to marry her I have to trust her, I have to trust that she wouldn't keep anything from me. I walk further into the room to start up the coffee pot, as soon as she sees me she hangs up the phone with a worried look.

"What's wrong, who was that?" I ask seeing how distressed she looked.

"Nothing, it was nobody. Everything's ok," she says while turning away and walking to the bedroom. A part of me wants to pry and ask more questions but I decide to give her a few minutes to herself. As I wait for the coffee to brew I can't help but wonder if that was Julie on the phone, but I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me. I don't usually like coffee but today definitely feels like one of those days that I absolutely need one, which means this might turn into a bad day. I close my eyes and take deep breaths to prepare myself for whatever today has to offer. I walk back into the room with two cups of coffee, hoping this would cheer Holly up, I don't think that girl could live without coffee.

"Thank you", Holly says from the bed as I hand her the coffee. I stand there for a second to take her in; she looks so sad and hopeless.

"You want to talk about who was on the phone that has you so disheveled?" I ask Holly, in an authoritative tone to let her know I wasn't backing down from it.

"It…was Julie. She's pretty upset that you and I are together and that I won't take her back. She thinks I betrayed her back in college and I guess her feelings are hurt because she won't leave me alone." Holly says almost in tears. I immediately get in the bed to pull her in my arms.

"Holly, we could get a restraining order against her, or I can handle her myself," I say against Holly's head.

"No, no restraining order and please don't do anything crazy, I don't want you to lose your badge because of me," Holly says with pleading eyes.

"Holly, if I do anything, it's because of you. You are my future wife and if I feel that you feel threatened then it's up to me to protect you, no matter what," I say looking in her eyes. She leans in and kisses me softly on my sore cheek.

"Don't do anything crazy, I don't know if I could make it if something was to happen to you," Holly says pulling away from me. "Look, I haven't been completely honest with you about my family life", Holly says with a nervous look.

"What do you mean?" I ask Holly with a raised eyebrow. Holly told me that her junior year of high school her dad beat her mom so bad that they took him to jail and he wouldn't be released until 2016.

"Please promise you won't be mad, this is really serious Gail and I need you to be my girlfriend right now. I need you to forget that you are a police officer, please!" Holly says with so much desperation in her voice. I nod my head because I would do anything for this woman. "My dad is dead. And my mom is in jail. You know when I say I'm going to visit him, well it's really her. I'm sorry that I've kept this secret from you but I wanted to forget," Holly says while holding my hands tight as if she's afraid I'll let go. "My mom never stood up to my dad, she was always too afraid. One day I came home from practice and my dad is on top of my mom choking her, I can see her struggling and the first thing that came to my mind was to stop him so I grabbed a bat, which we always kept by the door, and I hit him twice in the back and head area before he collapsed. My mom and I started to panic, we called the ambulance but he died on the way there. When the police became involved asking what happen, my mom took the fall for me. I told her that she didn't have to do it but she refused, she told me that I should have the opportunity to live a life that she deprived herself of. I didn't mean to kill him Gail; I just wanted to protect my mother. If I wouldn't have done what I did then she would probably be dead, I know jail might not be any better but she actually seems good. She seems a whole lot better now than when she was with him." Holly says while looking my way.

"Wow. That's tough," I say to Holly. What am I to say to that? I accept it; I accept that Holly had to do what she had to do. But why tell me now though? "What's making you tell me this now?" I ask out of curiosity.

"When Julie and I were together I confided in her and now she is threatening to tell people. I wanted to be the one to tell you, I know I should've told you sooner but I didn't know how you would've responded to it," Holly says with the saddest look I've ever seen on her face.

"I don't hate you but I wish you would've told me sooner. Look, I will handle Julie. I'll make sure that she doesn't say anything to anybody," I say to Holly while pulling her face up to look at me. This is turning into a crazy situation but I have to handle it, someway. I don't care if Holly is the one who killed her dad, she was trying to protect her mother and I respect that. I could probably talk to my mother about looking into her mom's case. I decide to call in and let Oliver know that I wasn't going to make it to work due to my face still giving me problems. I spent the rest of the morning with Holly in my arms crying and telling me how much it kills her that her family is so dysfunctional. I know what Julie's game is but it's about to end real soon.


End file.
